¿Estaré en casa?
by ackanne
Summary: Bella nunca se había sentido realmente segura de tener un lugar al que llamar su casa, su hogar, ¿podrá dejarse llevar y encontrar al fin lo que se niega a admitir que sueña tener?


_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. - la historia es mía._

_Esta historia es clasificación M por lo que es apta solo para mayores de 18 años._

* * *

><p>Isabella Marie Swan, había quedado huérfana cuando tenía más o menos cinco años. De la época que pasó con sus padres, no podía recordar casi nada, solo que siempre la llamaron Bella y unas cuantas imágenes borrosas de discusiones, gritos y puertas que eran azotadas, por lo que tampoco hacía grandes esfuerzo por indagar aún más en su memoria. Creció en medio de hogares de paso, deambulando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá; a veces recibía algo de atención, otras veces ignorancia total. Claro que debía reconocer que había sido afortunada, ya que nunca fue maltratada, al menos físicamente hablando, porque sus esperanzas y su corazón sufrían cada vez que debía marcharse.<p>

Cuando tenía trece años volvió a tener la esperanza de pertenecer a algún sitio, llevaba tres años con la familia Stanley, y todo parecía indicar que habría un lugar para ella. Sin embargo una tarde de septiembre, días antes de su cumpleaños, nuevamente fue trasladada, sin explicaciones, sin razones, sin esperanzas, nadie había hecho nada para conservarla y quizás jamás lo harían. Aunque todo no era malo, por lo menos el estado había subsidiado sus estudios, y allí en la escuela, había encontrado un refugio que aliviaba las penas y reemplazaba las alegrías: cantar. A Bella no le importaba que la consideraran una perdedora, así que cuando fue admitida en el coro de la escuela, sintió que pertenecía a algún lugar.

El grupo era de lo más variopinto así que ella era una más, pero con mucho entrenamiento y dedicación llegaron a ganar varios concursos, y Bella consiguió ganar la voz principal y el cariño de la directora del coro, Ángela Webber, quien le ayudó a prepararse y así conseguir una beca de estudios en la Universidad de San Francisco, donde se había convertido en una experta restauradora de obras de arte, y aunque el canto se había convertido en un hobby, no descuidaba su voz y su maravillosa vía de escape.

Sí, la vida había cambiado; cada paso, cada lugar, cada año nuevo, parecía conducirla al éxito. También tenía personas maravillosas a su alrededor, como Ángela, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga, pese a la diferencia de edad y de convicciones. Ángela le había mencionada más de una vez que no estaba de acuerdo con la excesiva dedicación a su carrera. Pero es que eso lo era todo para Bella. Cuando trabajaba en algún proyecto de restauración, se convertía en todo un reto el culminarlo, una aventura en la lucha por restablecer un pasado perdido, por darle un futuro a algo que a la vista parecía no tenerlo.

Y todo se manejaba según su criterio desde hacía dos años cuando había conseguido su puesto como directora de "Century", una elegante y reconocida galería y centro de restauración de arte, propiedad de la hermosa y despampanante ex-modelo Rosalie Hale, quien la había heredado de su abuela, y la veía más como un pasatiempo que un trabajo real, por lo que al ver el apasionado interés de Bella por aquel mundo que adoraba su querida abuela, le había dado total libertad para manejar el lugar, el personal y cada colección como mejor le pareciese.

Esa mañana. Rosalie hizo una de sus intempestivas entradas a la oficina de Bella, lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo volver al presente.

-Bells, necesito saber si el salón dorado estará libre para el próximo sábado en la noche. Dime que no tenemos nada para ese día.

-Calma Rose, ¿porqué tan agitada?

-Es que yo no sirvo para organizar fiestas ni nada de hecho, siempre he contrato especialistas para todo. No sé porque me empeñé en organizar esto sola. Va a ser un desastre y Alice me va a matar.

-Rose, no entiendo nada y mucho menos porqué tu cuñada te va a matar.

-Es que Esme iba a organizar como siempre la fiesta de cumpleaños para Alice, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarle, entonces Emmet dijo que yo no me imaginaba en ese papel, y yo le dije que sí, y él qué no…

-Y terminaron apostando a que eras capaz de hacerlo tú sola

-Bingo…

-Y no tienes nada listo y es el próximo sábado en la noche

-Sí Bells, no quiero que Emmet tenga la razón, no quiero que Alice se enoje conmigo

Bella estalló en una sonora carcajada. Era tan cómico ver a Rosalyn una mujer tan sofisticada haciendo una pataleta de niña pequeña.

-Déjamelo a mi Rose.

-Eres la mejor Bella… Ah y por su puesto estás invitada. No me vayas a salir con ninguna estúpida excusa.

Rosalyn se había convertido en una gran amiga de Bella y aliada de Ángela, solo por ellas haría el gran esfuerzo de organizar una fiesta y fuera de eso asistir a lo que seguramente sería otro de los muchos intentos planeados estratégicamente por ambas mujeres para presentarle algún "buen partido"; Rosalyn tenía cierta inclinación a ser Cupido y estaba más convencida de eso, desde que había presentado a Alice con su novio, y tales credenciales le habían generado toda la confianza del mundo a la suspicaz Ángela.

* * *

><p>Bella había asistido a la famosa reunión solo por no hacerle un desaire a Rose, pero entre los preparativos y el trabajo de la galería (que había sido más de lo usual en esa semana) lo único que esperaba era el menor descuido por parte de Rosalyn para irse del lugar.<p>

-Bells, ven acá quiero presentarte a mis suegros.

-Muy graciosa Rose. Buenas noches Esme, Carlisle, ¿cómo han estado?- Bella se acercó para recibir el cálido abrazo de los esposos Cullen.

-¿Bella dinos la verdad, le ayudaste a Rose?

-Emmet no deberías ni insinuar algo así- Lo reprendió Esme

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, si quieres seguir con vida…

-De hecho Bella, si quiere seguir casado.

-Rose amor, no te pongas sensible, todo te quedo precioso.

-Déjate de cosas y ve a invitar a Alice a bailar, se ve algo aburrida con esas chicas.

Bella y Rosalyn se apartaron de los Cullen, distancia que Bella aprovechó para preguntar por Jasper, el novio de Alice, quien aún no había llegado y dado que ya iba siendo hora de partir el pastel, parecía preocupante:

-De hecho Bells, no va a venir. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión por algo de una ex-novia que lo ha estado rondando.

-Mala cosa.

-Muy mala Bells. Creo que ya podemos cantar el cumpleaños, Edward acaba de llegar. Voy a organizarlo todo.

Bella se quedó allí de pie observando cómo Edward se integraba con toda su familia. Ese hombre era un imán; las pocas veces que se habían visto causaba ese efecto en ella, aunque él siempre actuaba cortés y no habían cruzado más que unas pocas palabras. Pero gracias a Rosalyn que era muy charlatana lo sabía todo de él. Había estudiado música y era un excelente pianista, pero se había dedicado al negocio del cine y la televisión componiendo bandas sonoras y jingles. Le iba muy bien en medio del mundo de los flashes y las cámaras, y pues aunque quisiera creía que no habría chance con él de nada.

Al rato todos los invitaros se juntaron alrededor del pastel para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Alice; a Bella le gustaba lo felices que se veían Alice y Jasper, ambos le caían bien, y no entendía cómo podían estar peleando. Bella se sentía feliz viendo feliz a los demás, así se había acostumbrado a vivir, y no le molestaba.

Bella no pudo huir de la cacería que había preparado Rosalyn, así que luego de bailar una y otra vez con varios de los amigos de la homenajeada y de sus hermanos, Bella estaba preparada para marcharse. Así que fue a despedirse de Alice:

-Alice- la abrazó –Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien y que todo se solucione.

-¡Qué bonita Bells!- Mala cosa, pensó Bella, Alice había bebido más de la cuenta y apenas era media noche.

-Rose me dijo que cantas precioso… ¿cantarás para mí verdad Bells?-

-¿Alice pequeña, quieres que mejor nos vayamos a descansar?

Y ahí estaba Edward cuidando a su pequeña hermana. Y Alice, obstinada como siempre.

-Por favor Edward, es que la banda no quiere tocar mi canción y Bella prometió cantarla.

Bella no recordaba haber prometido nada y tampoco creía que Alice le hubiera hecho ninguna petición a la banda.

-¿Bella verdad que vas a cantar para mí _**I'll Be Home For Christmas**_?

-Alice estamos en febrero

-Eso mismo dijo la banda. Tú no eres como ellos. Edward tú la puedes acompañar en el piano.

-Bella, no te preocupes creo que ya te ibas a marchar.

-No te preocupes Edward, además a quién le puede hacer daño una canción de navidad en febrero y menos si es un deseo de cumpleaños.

Edward comentó algo a la banda, quienes pararon la música y le cedieron el micrófono a Bella. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y fue como si estallaran miles de fuegos pirotécnicos en ese breve instante. Edward tomó su lugar, y la melodía empezó a flotar en el ambiente. Bella con su dulce y hasta entonces desconocida voz para los asistentes empezó a entonar la melancólica tonada:

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree…_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_Oh, I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dream_

_I'll be comin' home_

_I'll be comin' home_

_Comin' home_

Mientras cada palabra se deslizaba por sus labios, Bella se llenaba de nostalgia y no quería prestar atención al sentido de lo que decía. Nada de un hogar en navidad, nada de la luz del amor. Nada.

Cuando terminaron la canción, se giraron para ver cómo Emmet y Rosalyn se llevaban a una adormilada Alice. Bella buscó con la mirada a Esme y Carlisle, pero no les veía para despedirse.

-¿A quién buscas afanosamente? ¿Tu novio?

-No tengo novio Edward

-¿Entonces a la conquista de la noche?

-De hecho busco a tus padres

-Ellos se marcharon hace como una hora. No se despidieron de ti porque no querían interrumpir tu baile.

-Pareces celoso

-Solo un poco. ¿Por qué no bailamos y quedamos a paz y salvo?

-No sé si olvidaste que me iba

-Sólo una canción

-Me convenciste

-Que tan difícil

Bailaron varias canciones, y empezaron a coquetear un poco. Bella sentía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero qué demonios, valdría la pena quemarse. Edward se ofreció a llevarla. Una vez instalados en su cómodo volvo gris plateado, Edward de improviso se acercó y la besó:

-¿A dónde te llevo?

Bella se mordió el labio, y aunque quiso evitar darle una respuesta diferente a lo que anhelaba, por esa noche no lo haría y que pensara lo que quisiera. Estaba cansada de actuar de forma medida y con Edward se había sentido realmente libre; en unas pocas horas se había sentido más cómoda que en cualquier otro momento de sus veinte siete años de vida.

-A tu casa

Edward enarcó sus cejas. Bella se estaba empezando a arrepentir de sus osadas palabras. Hasta que Edward con una sonrisa torcida llevó las manos al volante y aceleró:

-Bella me gusta tu franqueza y para serte sincero no quería llevarte a ningún otro lugar.

* * *

><p>Bella no era ninguna santurrona, pero no acostumbraba a irse a la cama con el primer aparecido que saliera. Bueno realmente Edward no era un aparecido, y de hecho esa no había sido una cita. Así que en teoría, no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla o algo así. Tampoco es que Edward fuera su jefe, era el cuñado de su jefa - amiga, y si no se veían antes pues probablemente tampoco lo harían después; además, quería literalmente comérselo a besos… para empezar. Ese último argumento fue el que la convención definitivamente.<p>

-Bienvenida- susurró- No hagas mucho ruido porque desde hace un año comparto piso con Jake y odia que le despierten de madrugada.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Quizás sea mejor que me vaya.

-Ni creas que te dejo ir; he esperado por ti mucho tiempo, así que mil veces aguantaré la rabieta de Jake.

-¿Mucho tiempo? Pensé que ni te habías enterado de mi existencia

-Fíjate cómo son las cosas

¿Y qué pasa si Jake se enoja?

-No lo hará- y acompañó esta última frase con un beso

En medio de besos y caricias, Edward la fue llevando hasta su habitación:

-Jake… nos… puede… escu…char…

-Bella nunca debí mencionarlo… ya deja de pensar en él

-Pero…

-Pero nada… mañana lo conocerás… y estoy… seguro que le caerás… muy bien y no le importará… ahora…

Edward resultó bastante diestro a la hora de desnudar y desnudarse. Lo que Bella valoró demasiado en esos momentos que ella no coordinaba ni acertaba a hacer algo distinto a besar y lamer cada centímetro de su torneado cuerpo.

-Edward…

-Mmmm…

-Nada

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bella despertó realmente relajada… aunque no había dormido sino un par de horas había valido la pena el desvelo. A su lado,… no había nadie. Escucho ruido en la cocina, así que se visitó lo mejor que pudo y salió al encuentro de Edward y el famoso Jake.<p>

-No imaginé que también supieras cocinar

-Me alegra que te sientas satisfecha por mis habilidades

-¿Alguien amaneció modesto?

-Sólo un poco… Buenos días Jake… ¿No vas a saludar a Bella?

Bella se giró para encontrarse con un pequeño caniche, que la miraba con desconfianza y algo de curiosidad.

-No me digas que eso es Jake!

-Èl es Jake y es mi mejor amigo

-¿Un caniche? ¿No pudiste comprar una mascota más varonil?

-En primer lugar no se compran los amigos y en segundo lugar si estás dudando de mi virilidad con gusto está el mesón…

Y empezó a perseguirla por la cocina con un Jake eufórico al unirse al juego. Finalmente Bella fue arrinconada contra el refrigerador y al verse rodeada por la prisión de sus brazos lo único que pudo hacer fue besarlo para quitarle cualquier asomo de posible disgusto.

Mientras desayunaban, Edward le contó como hacía algo más de un año había encontrado a Jake frente a la calle de su edificio, con un pata rota, desnutrido y con pocas ganas de vivir. Al parecer llevaba varias semanas perdido y lo había atropellado un auto. Su placa no tenía datos de sus dueños y aunque en el refugio de animales trataron de localizarlos al no ser posible, Edward decidió adoptarlo, y la verdad se llevaban más que bien.

Edward le gustaba más de la cuenta. Y cuanto más lo conocía más quería estar con él. Lo que había iniciado como una aventura de una noche, se estaba convirtiendo en su día a día. Cada vez más Bella se encariñaba con todo lo que hacía parte de la vida de Edward. Le gusta él, su carrera, sus aficiones, su numerosa familia y adoraba a su perro.

Pero no quería que ocurriera. No hallaba como alejarse, porque no se imagina cuánto podía durar, y su frase de disfrutar el momento mientras pasaba ya no parecía suficiente.

* * *

><p>Llevaban diez mese saliendo. Edward varias veces le había insinuado que se mudara del todo con él (ya que de hecho casi la mitad de su ropa y cosas están en su casa). Para ser sincera, Bella conserva su piso más como un salvavidas, que porque realmente viviera allí. Cómo muchas veces en su pasado se cansarían de ella y esta vez si iba a tener a dónde ir.<p>

Era la víspera de navidad Bella, y se sentía tan confundida. Para qué negarlo más, lo amaba. Sentada en la vieja cafetería a la que iba en tiempos de la escuela, miraba la nieve caer; había apagado su teléfono. No quería abrumarlo con sus sentimientos, que se sintiera obligado, quería huir… de todo, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería huir de él.

_Estaré en casa para Navidad _

_Puedes contar conmigo _

_Por favor ten un poco de nieve y muérdago _

_Y regalos bajo el árbol_.

Bella alzó la mirada, esperando ver a Edward allí con ella. Como aquel día cuando todo empezó. Que la mirara a los ojos y le hiciera sentir esa calidez que era solo posible cuando le tenía a su lado.

_La víspera de Navidad me encontrará _

_Donde brilla la luz del amor _

_Oh, voy a estar en casa para Navidad _

_Si solo en mis sueños_

No había nadie conocido allí. De hecho tan solo unas pocas personas permanecían en el lugar, ajenas a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ajenas a su soledad. Se había cansado de huir. Debía enfrentar lo que sentía, no quería que fuera un sueño, no quería seguir creyendo que lo vivían era un sueño.

_Iré a casa_

_Iré a casa_

_Estoy yendo a casa_

Se levantó de su lugar, dejando unos billetes de más sobre la mesa. No era el mejor momento para tratar de conseguir un taxi, pero tenía que intentarlo. Caminar en medio de la nieve no era una opción. Además estaba tan lejos. La calle parecía desierta; quizás todos estaban en sus casa y ella, por cobarde y tonta, estaba allí. Aguantando frío, con su nariz helada y luchando por regresar.

El viento soplaba y alguno copos de nieve caían como motas que aterrizaban sobre su abrigo. A lo lejos divisó un taxi.

-Por favor, por favor.

Pero el taxi no se detuvo. Si quería estar a tiempo para la cena de navidad debería caminar... para que engañarse, estaba muy lejos Por primera vez en su vida no era culpa de alguien más que las cosas no salieran bien, se negaba a que fueran bien. Se quedo allí en medio de la calle, sin saber qué hacer. Luego de un rato, cayó en la cuenta. Claro, que había una posibilidad, sacó su teléfono celular del bolso, lo encendió y marcó:

-¿Bells?

-Jasper necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya estás en casa de Alice?

-Iba a salir para allá en este momento

-Necesito de tu ayuda, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie

-Me estás preocupando

-No es nada grave, sólo que estoy algo lejos de casa de Edward y no consigo un taxi y él me está esperando… y...

-No tienes nada que explicar, después de tu ayuda con Alice, te debo eso y mucho más. No te preocupes dame la dirección te recojo y luego voy a lo de Alice.

-¿Seguro que no voy a causar problemas?

-No, total ella sabía que estaría algo retrasado.

-Gracias Jasper.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las nueve cuando al fin Bella estuvo en casa de Edward; él estaba junto al árbol y el pobre Jake a su lado disfrazado de reno, se veía realmente desesperado por quitarse los cuernitos de goma. Aunque la sintió a su espalda, Edward no se giró.<p>

-Supongo que no me vas a decir dónde estabas y porqué tenías tu teléfono apagado, ¿verdad?

Bella guardó silencio. Había tantas cosas que quería de decirle pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Tú única llamada fue para decir "voy para allá, espérame", y volviste a apagarlo. Bella, ya sé que te pasa

-¿En serio lo sabes?

Edward se puso de pie y se giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

-No hay que ser un adivino para darse cuenta

-¿Y?. …

-Sé sincera Bella es obvio que hay alguien más

-Estás de mal humor y ya estamos lo suficientemente retrasados para llegar a la cena con tus padres

-¿Piensas ir?

-Bueno entonces no voy, pero igual ya se te hizo tarde.

-No pienso ir a ningún lugar sin saber qué está pasando Bella; **aquí estamos y nos quedaremos hasta el final. **

-Edward, que ves ¿cuándo me miras?

-No te entiendo Bella, a ¿qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué das tantos rodeos?

-Edward sólo contesta

-Ay Bella… cuando te miro veo a una mujer que no entiendo, pero al fin y al cabo a la mujer que amo y no quiero perder.

Bella se quedó mirándole:

-Edward cierra los ojos

-¿Porqué?

-¿Es tan difícil?

Edward emitió un suspiro y obedeciendo sus deseos había cerrado sus ojos. Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mientras que con sus labios rozaba suavemente su barbilla. Bella había empezado a cantar su canción y a llorar, mientras por en su interior se daba un lucha por vencer los miedos que siempre la han acompañado y a la vez alejado de la posibilidad de ser completamente feliz.

-Vamos a tener un bebé

Edward abrió de repente sus ojos. Bella lo miraba expectante; una sonrisa de esas traviesas suyas surcaba su rostro, la alza en brazos y la besa.

-Me haces muy, muy, muy feliz. Eso lo explica todo. -Me alegro que Jake sea el único con cuernos de la habitación…

-¡Qué cosas dices Edward!

-Ahora lo comprendo todo… tus cambios de ánimo, tu silencio, tu lejanía, tan dispersa… estaba seguro que habías conocido a alguien más y no sabía cómo retenerte, como hacer que me amaras igual.

-Yo te amo igual o quizás mucho más. ¿Y qué piensas…?

-Que de todas mis teorías no soñaba que fuera un bebé… ¡nuestro hijo!

-O hija…

-O hijos… Recuerda a mis primos Jane y Alec.

Jake se acerca y sigue luchando por quitarse los cuernos…

-Edward, ni siquiera Jake soporta los cuernos. Dejémoslo tranquilo y vámonos.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos en casa.

-¿Pero tus padres…?

-Ya los conoces, lo entenderán.

-¿Y la cena?

-¿Alguna petición en especial?

-Mmmn… ¿subway de pavo?

-Tiene algo de tradicional. Buena idea. Llamaré a mamá a decirle que nos quedaremos en casa… digo nuestra casa, ya no tienes más excusas Bella.

Era cierto, se habían acabado las excusas. Bella sonreía mientas buscaba con desesperanza en la guía de restaurantes alguno con servicio a domicilio en noche buena, mientras tarareaba más consciente que nunca… _I'm comin' home, oh yes, Estoy en casa._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esta historia fue creada para un contest para la pasada navidad, y aunque algunas lectoras me pidieron continuarla, creo que es mejor dejarla hasta aquí.<em>**


End file.
